


In the pit

by Meestersweden



Series: lazytown smut hell [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Depression, Great writing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meestersweden/pseuds/Meestersweden
Summary: Everything with Robbie was enjoyable. When Robbie tried to impress Sportacus with his cooking skills and ended up Sportacus passed out (not on purpose that time!), he was still happy. Whenever Robbie would help Stephanie, or any of the town children, with her homework, he was happy. When Robbie showed up to the Christmas party with gifts and store bought a vegan cake that everyone could eat, Sportacus was happy.But when Robbie left him, Sportacus was not happy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deweypetals on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deweypetals+on+tumblr).



> i dare you to read all of this

The sky was sky blue with dick shaped clouds (if you looked _hard_ enough) and both the sun and the moon were kinda down ,kinda up. Like evening time. Most of the kids were trapped inside the treehouse, thanks to stingy fudgeing up the lock again. Yet, where was their hero? The hero of lazy town? The one whom they depended on to save them whenever they were in trouble? Whenever stingy fdged up?

Sportacus was in a ditch on the far side of lazytown, mourning over his dear loss of a butt lover. He hasnt saved anyone since that day, because all he did was cry and trying to die.  
Sportacus garbbed the old dirty shovel, and went on digging a bigger ditch for him and his sportababy. He was gonna do it. IT  
IT was an indefinite term, because he didnt know what IT was either. Just something was gonna happen in this pit and he needed to be there to witness the most holy site

Creamy, the sportababy, was currently in the airship being babysitted by the only person, who wastnt stuck in the treehouse, Stephanie. So the big sportababy knew that the little sprotababy was in good smol moist hands. 

Sportadad finally stood up from his dirty hole and figured that it was deep enough for IT.

Sportasucc knows what IT is know. 

He wiped his forehead which was encased with the sweat of a thousand evelfs from the many generations of ‘cuses, and climbed out of the blah foot hole. Big enough for him and the sportababy to lay next to the former lover in peace. 

SPortacus wanted this family to stay together. No. matter. What . the. Cost

Sportsman was in deep levels of sadness, also known as depression. And all elfs know that when a hero gets depressed, its time to die and end your blood line. Including all known kinder und großkinder. Aber er hast eine kinder und keine mehr. ** Therefore only him and sportababy have to die. 

To end the blood line. kek

It was night time now, and sportacus started walking away from the pit and towards his space ship, with air. And gagbets and a ladder. 

“Sportadaddy?” a voice said in the dark.

sportadaddy swishly turned his head toward the voice, which soundsed oddly like a certain former dead lover.

The depressed sportaman shacked his head -“I must be hearing things”- and turned away from the sound, making his way towards lazytown to pick up his sportababy from the pink president .

“sportACUS W A I T “ sportacus swiped his head back towards the voice at 100 mph, a normal speed that would kill a man. But sportacus was no MAN >0 HE WAS ELF YOU BAKA*** so he survived that fast ass wind, unlike stingy****

Sportaelf ran towards the noise fast like sonic ((gotta go fast)) and whispered -”robbie?”- and started crying out his little beta***** eyes out. He fell to the ground, “robbie is that really you?” 

A shadow likecreature with a white outter glow, glow purple aora surroding him that came out of the pit.. He also had robbie’s signature’s hair ,so sportadork knew. *

“ROBBIE MY OMEGA BABY come HEEREEE”. Spreeched sportaboo, he ran and glombed the ghost robbie. Well tried too, he fell into the pit instead. 

“Sportacus stared sobbing due to the newfound pain in his right arm, “rotten *burp* why didnt you let *ouch* me hug you--u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u”, he said remoselfully with tearful puppy eyes while holding his broken arm. It was broken in two different places, but the bones did not poke out. He fell on his arm when he fell in the pit, so ouch pain for the hurt sportsman.

The ghost robbie swam down to sportacus with remose in his eyes, i couldnt let you touch me sportacus, he said with even more remoser in his eyes, “ you would,,, ,,,,, ,,, die”. 

“I DONT CARE ABOUT DYING ROBBIE” sportacus yelled, “WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME HERE”- pointing at gorund with with good hand, “I, he started sobbing like a baby again, “ came here to die, along with our baby. I was gonna kill us both”, he looked down at his arm in pain and regret.

“Sportacus”, he felt a warm feeling on his shoulder, robbie stood in front of him” i forgive you, ive seen the worst of you since i left”, “really?”, “really really.” robbie grabed sportacus face and leaned forward giving him a kiss. 

“I havent come to stop you, no, in fact i came to give you a gift”. 

“Oh please give it to me robbie, i want whatever you are going to give me, i need your gift, i cant survive it” sportaflip clung to robert’s legs as well as he could while not hurting his arm and gave him the look”

“Suck my dick gift” demanded robbie as a ghost penis formed at the approitie spot. “it s the only thing that can help you though this dark time.”

Sportasucc starred back at robbie with a wanting expression, “if thats what you want me to do robbie, to make me better”. He sad soumlely, expression now truning dark. 

“okay “ robbie said huffly

“Okay” said sportacus greatfully

“Okaay” said robbie longly 

“O-okay” sportacus aid embassemly 

“Well?” robbie said questionly

“Well” sportacus said confliicly

“Er” looked away robbie

“Er” started at robbie’s dick, sportacus

Sportacus looked hard at robbies hard dick which was hard, but it was also somewhat slimey? Liek was that ghost precum or was that just some goo that come off anything that a ghost formed out of thin air to save their former loved ones. It was kinda gross tbh and he doesnt if he could put his mouth on it. But if it didnt, then i wouldnt be saved. But its really gross and slimey and i dont know man. Am i reallly gonna put my mouth on that,,,, is it even a dick? Souldd itfeel like anything??? Like i am concered what if he gots ghost aids? I should probs check with him and see if hes clean. If he does maybe i can use my hands? Or get a condom. Can ghost even wear ghost condoms???? Is there a ghost condom i can use around here. Maybe robbie has one in his pocket. Okay okay, back to the ghost aids. 

“Robbie?” “yea” “do you have ghost aids or someshit, whats up with your dick? Questined sportacus with one eyebrow raised. 

Robbie looked hurt at the question but quickly recouvered. “Umm nah” -he fstly looked away in shame”- its just some ghost slime, its normal”

“Okay robbie!!” and sportsucc went right for it. Licking at the tip ever so slowly

“Ii- i - i think” the heat on his tip stopped ever so suddenly. Sports elf’s ears wanted to hear everybit of infomation that came out of robbie’s mouth, which hadnt been heard in 3 years, ((just to remind yalll)

Sportacus peeked at robbie’s ghost face and saw that he was trying to speka something, “yes my lord?” and suddenly sportacus was wearing a bulters outfit and had his hair slicked back. He is wearing blue suit with the long ass tail ((as big as sportabutler’s hot bod), nikey™ blue tennis shoes with spikes on the top, and a pokadot dress shirt. Hes so beautiful thought ghost robbett 

“I thik you should take off your chlothes sportahottie” muttlered robbie who is scanning sportabutt’s whole outfit. 

“O-o-o-o-o-kay!!! Robbie!!! Just for you!!!!” and sportaucs jumped up and did one of his neat fips and off came off all his outter clothes, and it being the only safe way to take off his clothese without hurting his broken amr. Leaving him only wearing a purple shriped coreset and a g stingy that looks fine as frick. 

Robbie scanned over sportsexy’s hot bod and his dicky gott even bigger and slimer. He is turned on by 420 percent (ha GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY), “ you are even more beautiful than i remember. ;

“Sportacus looks embasses” goggled robbie and twirled his finger in the air while his ghost body tunrs a light shade of pink, wich is different because hes normaly græy. 

“Is its to your likely master?” purred sportacus, it seems like that tables are turning and now sportacus is turning into a butler neko elf which the new 9 tail fox tail which is blonde with a brown stripe that is in the middle, popping up right on his back. Not above his butt, because then it would be hard for them to do the butt sex together. 

Robbie eyed up and down sportaneko’s hot bod away and fell down, as much a ghost could, and he had a nose bleed. He then screamed and his dickle grew even better.

Sportacatbuttelf crawled towards ghost robbie and stranded him with his good legs and one arm. In the pit it was hard to see where exactly robbie was, so sportacus ending up crawling over robbie in a 69 positoin and boio was robbie happy. 

Robbie shoved his grumbly little hands and spead sportaass perky butt cheaks awaay and made his move with head heading towards the ass™ and started everyso slightly sucking on the puckey ass hole of sportacus, which making sportacus speck like a mouse. Robbier thought that that speak was beautiful and that he needed ot hear more of the sounds, the noeisse, so creAMMY. 

His tongue drived into the ass moisting the area even more than normal and it makes sportaus moan veryloudly. And sporrtacus arches his back and shoots his precum all over the wall of the pit. He then looks behind him towards robbie and gives him that that cumming anime girl looks with the spit and the mouth and the hot dazed look. 

Wtf is sportacus going into heat ? thought robbie when he saw his face and then the scent hit him. 

SPORTACUS WAS GOING INTO HEATT WHAT THE FUCK MAN  
This isnt normal, sportacus is a beta not an omgea. However it could be some genetic defesive macha thing for elfs. Ye, ya,, , , that sthe reason. Its an elf thing. It has to be. Its not a human thing for sure.. 3  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
But thats also werid becuase robbie isnt a fae anymroe. He dead. So the magic of the omegaverse, changing outfits, furries and the rest of our fetishs shouldnt be working… we should all be normal. No au no nothing. What what. 

Is Sportacus magical? Does he have magic that robbie doesnt know. He might be elf but elfes havent had magic since the old. 

What teh fuck is sportacus older than him?

Did he fuck an old man???????////

Ew groossssoosoososo. Please god dear help me, thought robbie, i could not of fucked a really odd man. That just ruined him and dick hard dick. 

Sportacus was still in pleaser beacuase of robbie;s hot tenencale tongue digging deep into his anus, it was just hot hot and yum yum and boiiiiiii he needed to help robbie out here too. 

Sportacus noticed that robbie’s dick wasnt that big anymore, but no worry. Sportacus to the recuse!! He did his iconic dab thing and deepthoated that son of a bitch. 

Robbie’s ghost croth hairs smelled delish, thought sportagross, and loved the way it touched his mysery mustasch. 

meanwhile , robbie did get hard again!! Good for him and his old age!! And since sportacus went straight into the succ he fucking died and turned out the one to be moaning a bunch

Robbie made lube appear out of his ghost back pocket and starting sqeezing the bottle onto his hand making sure to get every spot of his fingures. He then stuck the middle fingure up in the air to the haters and then BOOM right into sports’ ass. He made sure to put his other hands around sportacis’s balls and startign idfk whatever you do to make them feel good. 

If you couldnt tell, robbie got over the fact that sportacus was probs magical and old af the moment sportacus placed his lovely mouth all over his ghost penis. 

Robbie put another fignue into sportacus’ ass and keep going around in a circle motion and sisscors to get em to lossen up for the ghost dick. But sportacus keept being unloose cus of that freaking ring, you know what im talking about you sinner, and he wasnt relaxing. 

“Sportadaddy baby, you gotta stare relaixing,” robert said comfortly while getting his dick deeptroated by that sportadaddy. 

Sportacus stopped sucking the other fellow’s pen is and peeked at robbie face, “i cant get comfy in this postion, i need help to be in another.” .. he turned back a bit embassed and whatever.  
e  
“HA, I GOTCHA” and with that, robbie garrbed the sportsman and put him on his hands and knees, but poofed up some ghost pillows to accommodate for the elf’s broken arm. A good amount of 400, which kinda filled up the pit completely, lifting them up and into the open grouds for anyone to see. But they didnt care. 

Robbie glaced at sportacus back and leaned over to his ear, “is this comfortable for you?”. 

The spoken air against sensitive ears made Sportacus shudder and shiver, it was very arousing for him, especially when Robbie noticed him shiver and licked his ear. 

“R-robbie don’t, thats so sensitive and- “ sportacus was interrupted in his speech when a very loud moan came out his mouth. Robbie had put his ear in his mouth interrupted and sportacus was bothered with heat. 

Before he can dwell too long on the heat of Robbie’s mouth, Robbie flipped him on his back again, careful of his poor arm and kissed him again, this time slow and caring. One of his hands is on his red toned ears and the other one is cupping his face. Robbie dipped his hips onto Sportacus and with all of those movements -- its driving Sportacus mad. He never thought that being dominated like this would ever feel this great, and nothing of any of his previous experiences could ever compare. 

Robbie moved the hand cupping Sportacus’ face down to his chest and placed his hands right onto of the superhero’s nippple and pinchs it causing the man to yelp of pain, then pleasure with another fulfilling borthed gasp, then moan. 

Robbie tells Sportacus something about going for it, while Sportacus didn't quite understand what the other man said, he nodded his head. Whatever Robbie was going to do, he knew it was going to be enjoyable. 

Everything with Robbie was enjoyable. When Robbie tried to impress Sportacus with his cooking skills and ended up Sportacus pass out (not on purpose that time!),he was still happy. Whenever Robbie would help Stephanie, or any of the town children, with her homework, he was happy. When Robbie showed up to the Christmas party with gifts and store bought vegan cake that everyone could eat, Sportacus was happy. 

So, of course, Sportacus would be overjoyed when Robbie leaned down Sportacus’ upper chest and placed his lips, kissing his way towards his navel and surrounding the area with ghostly cool saliva. The noises Robbie were making were straight out of a high end porno and Sportacus doesn’t know if his poor mind could take it, it was already filling of image upon image of Robbie taking him and filling himself completely, filling the empty feeling in his ass. 

Sportacus bucked his hips forward and gasped as his dick touched Robbie’s lower half, “Robbie, Robbie, my sweet, please get on with it.”

Robbie laughs-- laughs, can you believe this guy? -- and sits up and grabs one of the many decorative pillows surrounding them and lifts up Sportacus cute butt and puts, under him, enough pillows to support him. He continues to tease Sportacus by placing quick kiss all up and over his inner thighs.

“Please,” Sportacus repeats, taking in a shaky breath. “Please, please, please, Robbie” He’s not sure he can manage to speak any words that Robbie would be able to understand. 

\----

I N T E R R MI S S ION TIME !!!

((i got my beta/test reader, to tell me to quit writing so well, so back to shit writing it it. ))

Meanwhile stingy’s corpse was stinking up the treehouse, cus you know, he died from the wind eariler. And trixie is trying to vore him. 

“No trixie!! You cant do that to him, “ exclaimed pixel, who was giving trixie a very concering look .

“Do tell me what to do,”she bitch slaped, --” you know the only the way we can live””

“Nuh uhh”, ziggy shacked his head and took the semi dissloved lolipop out of his mouth, “ we can life offfffff THIS!!” the lolipop emits a smol golden glow, significing its godly looks. 

The mouths of pixel and trixie are salivaing and their eyes are huge. They start bowing down to the lolly and chanting “ P R A I S E H I M “

Ziggy is now god. 

Intrermission over you twinks

\---

Going back over to the blue elf twink, Robbie got the great idea to stop kissing the sportamoan’s hot thicc thighs and stuck his yoai big fingers in the others wbig old love whole.  
“thats because im worried for all the other lives on this planet, its called social responisable.”, said sportacus after robbie asked him about his hero like. 

Robbie gives him an accusing glares, “you-u killed my cactus, which is practically indescibable” . 

“JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN ACCOUNT ALRIGHT” yells sportahero while throwing up his hands over his head, which wasnt the greatest idea since his ass is up, but you know he needs to express himself. 

Mysteryiosu music plays in the air, but niehter one of them care. “Everyone follows the account for me anyway sportacus, im the pretty one. Youre just a conspect and facetune guy.” robbie smirks and adds another fingure, sissoiring him slightly. 

“OOOhhhh HOW dare yoU”, sportacus gives a totally gay disgusted look. .

Robbie licks his eyebrow, “ do you acually think that there is a single person on this planet that doesnt know that you photoshop your dick to make it look bigger?” 

Sportacus gets mad mad ,” i photoshop our dicks, alright. I photoshoped our dicks. And i did it for us”. 

Robbie gives sportacus a disappointed shake of the head , “mhmmmm”. 

“YOU WANnna cut DEEp, wanna play dirty? Alirght.” robbies sticks another one of his big boys in the elf pit, “ you’re. Not . masculine” sportacus says with a drama flare and a nose flare. 

Roobbie takes out all of his finguees and makes a really gay poses with his hands over his head, “AUGgg . YOu overrated litttel twink  
“ HEy im a twunk! Alirhgt, it is a combination of twink” he motions with hes hands, “and hunk. “ and makes another mtion “HUNK alright. 

Robbie forgets about whatever they just said and then decisdes that the sportatwink-twunk, is ready for the instert. And boi does he go straigth for it. 

sportacus blushed. 

Robbie blushed. 

Mayor meanswe;l blushed. 

Wait what the fuck is he watching them do the nautght . that is discgusting. Where are your paerents. Stop watching the only two real men actors fuck. Whats wrong with you. Besides, robbies’ a ghost. All you would see is an asshole getting larger and smaller. Are you into that shit mayor? You disgst me. 

Alrihto going back to the sexxu. The fakku. Sportaucs’ sass was tight as due to the unfimilar fieeling of dick filling his poor shit hole. 

Robbie was aiming at all the WRONG places in each thurst, s o it was kinda getting uncomfy for the sportsaucm

And then robbie pulled back and pushed his ass are into the sportatwink, adn thats when the stars came, he hit sports g-spot and thust really fast. Like sonic. Super duper fast. 

And they came together. Sportasuc cum was sparklely and blue, while robbie ghost;s cum was ghost like. Harldy there. sportacus ;s cum was all over his own hot abs, and boit it was tempted to lick it all off, thought robbie. 

Robbie stood up, “now you know, sportacus. Be there for our baby. Dont kill yourself or our baby. If you doo, i will not talk to you in the afterlife at all, and go live with the pineapple man”

Sportacus go onto his knees, “please rOBBIE ILL do anything, dont live witht eh pinapple man, i wanna live with you some death day, i love you <3”

“And i love you sporacus <3” robbie started to morf intot he pillows, drowning slowly. 

“Good bye robbie!! “ sportacus exclaimed with a heartful smile and tears going down his face. 

“Good bye Sportacus” robbie gave one last wave and disappeared from sportacus view. 

Sprotacus cried for a copuple of days on to on the pillows. He lived off of sportacandy , and there was an apple tree nerby so.. :/ sportacsu then gathered his clothes, put em on, grabbed a pillow and started walking home. …  
..  
..  
.. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> * heck, off shadow man  
> Translation note: ** use google translate you cucklord, i wrote that shitty german myself vielen danke.  
> ***baka means pure beautiful human in asian,  
> ****stingy is an alpha,, see other story to know more. So like he weak af.  
> ***** sportacus is a beta, see the other story to know more. So like he goes fast


End file.
